


What Would You Do If I Told You I Loved You?

by Pjo_hoo_mcga_toa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, klance, only a little though, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjo_hoo_mcga_toa/pseuds/Pjo_hoo_mcga_toa
Summary: Keith and Lance clash after some time and there is no going back, when their relationship is revealed after some time how will the others react? how will Lance react to Keith getting shot? follow Lance and Keith through their relationship as gays in space.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	What Would You Do If I Told You I Loved You?

They didn’t know when exactly they both realized their feelings for each other, and they didn’t know when those feelings became so intense. All that they know is that when they clashed that there was no turning back.

It started on what lance thought was a Thursday, though he wasn’t really sure. Time was a funky thing and he didn’t really care about the difference between seconds and ticks or hours and vargas. But that's besides the point, he was on his way to the training deck because contrary to popular belief he does train and is not as lazy as everyone thinks. 

He activated his Bayard and got into a proper stance, 

“Start training level 17, drones” he could hear the mechanical whirr of the castle preparing the drones for him to shoot. The holes in the floor opened up and about twenty drones emerged from the ground, he raised his Bayard, 

“let’s do this”.

Keith didn’t really know what to do with his time, he was in a funk of sorts. Nothing that he did to occupy his time felt fulfilling enough. So he decided he might as well train, it’s not like he had anything better to do. He walked into the control room and he’ll admit he was surprised to see lance down on the deck shooting down level 17 drones like it was nothing. His mouth dropped as he watched lance glide and reposition himself in a kneeling position. 

His gaze traveled down lances back and he marveled at how hot lance looked right now. The thought caused him to blush furiously and he was glad that no one could see him looking like a tomato. He walked down to the platform where lance was and got there just as he shot down the last drone, 

“End training sequence” Keith would be lying if he said that his voice didn’t hold the obvious awe in Lance's performance. Lance, well he was shocked to say the least, and if he was being honest he was scared that Keith was coming in here to insult him on his abilities. That thought made Lance's eyes want to water, because that shit hurt. Being told by the guy that you have a crush on that you are inadequate and that he is constantly better than you just hurt his feelings. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the realization that he had been staring at Keith and the silence was beginning to get awkward.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

Keith was glad that lance had spoken first because he had no idea what to say, 

“I could be asking you the same thing”,

“I mean not really, it’s kinda obvious isn't it” lance had regained his composure and had donned his signature flirty smirk. 

“About that, um, so level seventeen.” Keith saw the moment Lance flinched and his heart broke into a million pieces. Keith vowed that whatever was causing this reaction to come from Lance, would be feeling Keith's wrath. 

Lance, well, Lance was expecting a very negative response from Keith's mouth. Something maybe like “wow Lance i’m already at level like quadrillion”, or “man you sure are pathetic aren’t you”. He surely wasn’t expecting what Keith actually said, 

“How did you do it, I can’t even get past level thirteen, let alone with the drones!” The thing that struck Lance the most was the pure admiration within Keith's voice. 

Lance blushed a bright red and his eyes met Keiths in a gaze filled with so many emotions that Lance was slightly overwhelmed and had to look away. 

“Hey, can I show you something?” Keith was surprised by his own words, his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. As soon as he realized what he had said and with the look on Lance's face after he suggested it made him realize that he was glad he offered. 

Lance practically lit up at Keith's offer, it seemed that he was finally making progress with Keith and he was glad. He was only a little worried that he won't be able to control his raging crush on the boy, and hoped he could keep himself in check. 

“Sure, where are we going”

“Follow me” Keith led him down a number of corridors that if he was honest all looked exactly the same, but Keith seemed to know where he was going, so lance followed along blindly, all his trust in the boy in front of him. 

Keith wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t about to puke from nervousness. He had decided during the long, comfortably quiet trek through the hallways that he was going to confess his feelings for lance tonight. In his secret hideout. Well it wasn’t really a hideout to say more of a random room that he found on another one of his off days and decided not to tell anyone about. 

The two boys walked into one of the castles observatory decks and Lance marveled in awe at the scenery around them. 

Keith, instead of marveling at the view around them he was looking at the amazing view that was Lance. He couldn’t stop staring at the way that Lance’s eyes lit up when he looked at the stars and the beautiful smile that graced his face. He didn’t get to see this side of lance often, the lance who was just pure joy. 

Lance couldn’t believe the beauty of the universe around him, he was so distracted that he almost didn’t notice the feeling of somebody watching him. He turned and found Keith's beautiful purple irises locked onto his, and goddamned Keith Kogane didn’t even look away when he was caught staring like a normal person, he just kept looking at him. This boy way going to give him a heart attack someday, if he isn’t already having one right now 

It was Keith who broke the silence,

“Lance…” his voice was a whisper. It was Lance who broke the stare, by glancing down at Keith's lips. When he met Keith's eyes his pupils were blown wide and all Lance could do was think about how beautiful Keith is, especially underneath the shadows of space, and the soft glow of the castle floor lights. The next thing they knew they were both moving forwards at the same time, though they would love to say that their first kiss was as perfect as perfect could be, if they were being honest it was the exact opposite. Their noses bumpbed together uncomfortably and they were both leaning forward far too fast so their foreheads knocked together and they both fell back before making eye contact and laughing uncontrollably. They were both on the verge of tears when Keith suddenly sat up and took Lances hand in his, 

“Lance.., um, well I brought you up here to tell you that,” he swallowed nervously, “look, I really like you, like I mean I like like you. I have for a while and-” Lance cut him off before he could embarrass himself any further,

“god Mullet you make it sound like we’re five, I like you too, I have for a while, now get over here and kiss me you idiot.” 

Then Keith's lips were on Lances and he lost all brain function, all he could focus on was Keith, Keith, Keith. Keith's lips on his, Keith's fingers threaded through his hair, Keith practically sitting on his lap smelling strangely like lavender and that distinct smell that everybody has and it's always different and he just boils it down to Keith's smell. 

Keith is having a grand old time reveling in the kiss, he dreads pulling away but his lungs were screaming at him and he couldn’t ignore it any longer. They sit there resting their foreheads together calming their breathing. Lance pulled Keith in for one quick kiss, that wasn’t actually as quick as he thought, and stood up pulling Keith with him.

“As much as I’d love to continue this lovely stargazing session,” Keith was reeling because Lance winked, he fucking winked, and Keith absolutely lost it.

“I need to take a shower, because I smell horrendous.”now that Keith thought about it he could agree with Lance he smelled terrible.

“One more thing before I go,” 

“what”, Lance stepped closer to Keith, giving him a peck on the lips 

“will you be my boyfriend?” Keith didn't even have a moment's hesitation before replying with a small

“yes” and giving Lance a short kiss. Lance immediately responded, but pulled away before it got heated.

“What are we going to tell the others?”, 

“I have no clue, according to them we hate each other” 

“Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't really want to tell them, any of them really.” 

“I get it, don’t worry. It’s hard to have something that’s just for you when you’re stuck on a space castleship with only five other people, a cow, and some mice,” Keith smiled at him. Lance smiled back. 

“Now go take that shower you really do smell.” 

The next morning no one took notice when lance was overly happy and energetic at breakfast. No one notices Lance and Keith smiling at each other from their seats, or them playing footsie under the table. 

Of course they still fought like crazy, and it may have even gotten worse because now they both knew that neither of them meant any of it maliciously and that at the end of the day they would still end up cuddling together under lances covers, all past arguments forgotten. 

They still had problems sometimes though, because nobody was perfect. But at the end of the day one of them would show up at the others door and apologize for what happened and they would talk about what happened until everything was resolved. Their fights never lasted long anyways, they couldn’t stand to be truly mad at each other for too long.

It was after one of these fights that Lance came to a not so shocking realization, honestly he’s surprised he didn't notice sooner.

He was head over heels in love with Keith **Mullet** Kogane. 

So Lance told him. One night in between the kisses they were sharing under the stars he whispered 

“I love you”. At first he thought that he had made a mistake because Keith pulled away and Lance could see the tears welling in his eyes. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s ok, it’s ok.” Lance put a hand on his cheek wiping the tears away. Before he could say anything else Keith launched himself at Lance pulling him into one of the tightest hugs he’s ever gotten and that's saying something, after all Hunk was his best friend. He ran his fingers through Keith's hair, letting him calm down before he asked what was wrong. 

“Babe, are you okay, if- if that was too much you can just tell me and I’ll understand”, Keith released himself from the hug and instead put his hands on either side of Lance's face cupping his cheeks. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, actually you did everything exactly right,” he took a deep breath, “it’s just that no one has said that to me since- since my Dad died, and I just never thought that I was capable of being loved to be honest after my many unpleasant experiences with people in general. Honestly Shiro is the only person that I had until you.” 

Now Lance is the one crying and hugging Keith, whispering 

“I love you’s” into his ear and now they are both crying and Lance almost doesn't hear it when Keith whispers back

“I love you too” in the tiniest of voices that only made Lance love him more. 

Keith ends up falling asleep in Lance's arms, so Lance carries him back to his room that he really could call their room because Keith practically lived in here anyway, and lies them both down in bed. He slowly drifts off to sleep thinking about how much he loves his boyfriend. 

They had been officially dating for about a year now and they were both happy and in love, and everyone was none the wiser. Of course that's when everything went to shit. 

The team was on a mission to infiltrate some Galran prison outpost that was essential to liberating for an alliance that they wanted to make with a nearby planet. They went in as teams of two, with Shiro staying back at the castle as lion back-up. It was Hunk and Pidge, and Lance and Keith. 

Everything was going fine until Keith spotted a Galra aiming their blaster directly at Lance's chest, he didn’t think his body just moved of its own accord. He shoved lance out of the way and took a shot straight in his abdomen. He fell to the ground with a thud, his vision blurry from the pain,

“KEITH!!!”. Lance sat down the rest of the Galra sentries in quick succession and was now kneeling at his side.

Keith could faintly hear Lance calling his name, and he could feel Lance lifting up his head to lay it in his lap. He felt Lance kiss him quickly and Keith not knowing if he was going to make it out alive whispered,

“I love you”

Lance had tears rolling down his face and all he wanted to do was hug Keith until he was all better. But he knew that Keith still had a chance if Lance could pull it together and get him back to that castle, back to a pod. 

He picked Keith up bridal style, careful not to jostle his wound too much and started running as fast as he could without hurting Keith anymore than he already was. They had come down to the outpost in Red because she was the smaller lion and therefore more stealthy, but Lance wasn’t Red’s pilot. He just hoped that Red would let him pilot her if only so that he could save Keith. 

He sat down in the pilots chair Keith lying limp in his lap,

“come on Red please, please, I can’t live without him, help me save him.” Lance was full out bawling now, that was when he heard a purr at the back of his head. He held Keith a little tighter still careful of his wound and placed his hands on the controls. They were slick with Keith's blood and for a second he froze horror crossing his features, before he realized he needed to go. 

“Come on Lance, get your head out of your ass, and save your boyfriend,” he was well aware that he was talking to himself but he didn't care anymore. 

When he landed in the castle he was frantic, picking Keith back up and climbing out of red, he was met with Shiro and Allura, whose eyes go wide as they see the condition that Keith is in at the moment. Lance is running to them, 

“Get him to a pod he- he-,” Shiro grabs Keith from his arms and begins sprinting down the hall to the med bay. Lance stands there completely still, in shock he falls down to his knees and he can feel the hot tears sliding down his face and he doesn't care, he doesn't want them to stop. 

He can’t even remember the rest of that day all he knows is that the next day he wakes up from a pad and falls out into Hunks arms. 

“Where is he!” he looked around, eyes frantic, where was Keith, was he okay. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't.

Hunk leads him a couple pods down and he sees Keith standing there pale and almost lifeless, but then he sees his chest moving up and down, and suddenly the relief that floods through him is like a drug. He turns around and hugs Hunk as hard as he can.

Apparently he had passed out because he wakes up in his bed, back in his pajamas instead of that god awful pod suit. He feels abnormally cold and empty lying in his own bed, that’s when he realizes that it's because Keiths not here next to him. The thought makes him want to puke, but instead he pulled on some clothes and heads to the kitchen to see if he can get some food goo, that or see what the team can tell him about Keith's condition. 

As it turns out he didn't have to try to ask much because a bowl of food goo is immediately set in front of him and then Coran and Shiro are telling him all about Keith. Apparently he would be fine just not for a couple of days. Lance nods at this piece of information and takes his first bite of his goo, he was so relieved that he didn't notice the looks on the teams faces when he didn't talk the entire meal. 

Lance thought he could make it, he thought that he could handle it, just for a few days. Just until Keith comes out of the pod. He proved himself wrong when the next day he found himself crying on the floor of the shower fully clothed, the water running over him and soaking him to the bone, but he didn't care. 

All he could think about was how much of this was his fault. If he had just been more vigilant then he would have noticed that shot and Keith wouldn’t have had to jump in front of him and then none of this would be happening. He had begun to shiver, he didn’t notice. Hunk had found him thirty minutes later still crying on the shower floor and helped him dry off and get into bed, pointedly ignoring the abundance of Keiths stuff that was in Lance's room, opting to ask Lance about it later when Keith was okay. 

After two more days had passed, Lance was standing in front of Keith's pod counting down the seconds until he came out, the team wasn't there yet but Lance didn't care. When he heard the door to the pod slide open and the crisp healing air flow onto him, he knew that it was all ok again. 

Keith woke up from the pod and suddenly got an armful of lance, not that he was complaining. Lance grabbed his face and looked at him with tears in his eyes. This was when he realized how torn up about this Lance had actually been. He must have honestly thought that Keith wasn't going to make it. 

The thought made Keith want to cry, he forced himself to push that aside and instead he kissed Lance so vigorously that he had to step back. The kiss was short but meaningful, they broke apart to just hold each other and they swayed back and forth with tears running down their faces. 

Little did they know the whole team had been standing at the door to the med bay, having witnessed the whole exchange. Keith and Lances attention was brought to them suddenly by Pidge breaking the silence,

“WHAT THE FUCK,” they were staring open mouthed at Keith and Lance, as was the rest of the team. Hunk looked a little less surprised than the rest but still surprised nonetheless. 

Lance and Keith jump apart like they were electrocuted, they both had a furious blush on their faces. 

“So how long has this been going on exactly?” Shiro, of course, was the first to come out of shock and start asking the important questions. Keith decided that since Shiro was practically his brother, he would be the one to answer, 

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you '' Keith said shyly, an innocent smile finding its way onto his face. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, how long have you two been dating and we didn’t notice?” Pidge was honestly more concerned on how long they had kept this secret from them rather than the fact that they were dating,

Lance mumbled something unintelligible that no one other than Keith could hear,

“What was that, couldn’t hear you?” Keith answered this time,

“A year” The teams jaws dropped even further if it was even possible,

”an entire year and none of us noticed a single fucking thing,”

“language Pidge”

“Fuck off Space Dad,” Lance interrupted them before a fight could break out. 

“As much as i’d love to finish this thrilling conversation Keith looks like he is going to pass out so i'm going to take him to bed now, goodnight,” he drags Keith away and as soon as they make it to Lances room he no longer looks tired and is now able to fully stand on his own two feet,

“Was that just a ploy to get us out of there?” Keith nods shyly, Lance hugs him tightly, “God I love you.”

Keith and Lance lay down just basking in each other's warmth for what seemed like hours. Until Keith turns around in Lances embrace,

“I’m sorry,”

,”for what?”,

“for going down like that for passing out in your arms for making you go through that,” Lance laughs lowly, though the situation is void of humor at the moment.

“If anything it should be me apologizing to you, if I had been better then I wouldn’t have missed that Galra aiming at home and then you would have never have had to take that shot for me and none of this would have happened-,” 

“No, you don't get to apologize because it wasn’t your fault, and it all worked out in the end. I'm here and were both alright.” Lance looked like a weight had been physically lifted off of him, 

“ well if i can’t blame myself then you cant either Mullet,” he could see the grin on Lance's face, a grin he didn't realize how much he missed until he didn't have it. 

Keith laid his head on Lances chest and they held each other close as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Both thinking about how much they loved each other. 


End file.
